The Final Four
by haleyjscott23
Summary: Post 7.18, based on the newest released promo for the last four episodes. Revolves around Haley and the clips from the promo. I will finish this story right before the new episode airs. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I want to write a fic just until April 26****th**** when the show returns. I am basing it post 7.19 and around the recent promo that was released for the final four episodes. It revolves around Haley. If you haven't seen the promo, I suggest taking a look at it before reading. **

**Here is the link: .com/watch?v=zhg8H9MxGcg**

**In case it doesn't work, here is the title for youtube: **One Tree Hill 7.19-7.22 Promo "Final Four"

**Please let me know what you think and if I should continue. Remember this is only until the 26****th****. Just something to hold us down until the show is back. Please review!**

**Here we go… **

_I can't breathe. Every limb in my body aches. My heart feels like it is suffocating me, bonding my chest in a roll of knots. It is not supposed to be like this. Life was finally solid. Our life had finally turned that corner, and it seemed like nothing could ruin it. I should've known better. I should've known not to get my hopes up. Life never has a smooth run for long. _

_The moment my mom told me she had cancer, my world stopped spinning. It was knocked off its axis and was done. My mom was superwoman. There was no way this disease could control her life. _

_Ever since my mom's funeral, I can't return to normal. What was normal? Do I even remember it? Maybe this is the new normal, this numbness, this overwhelming constant feeling of dejection._

"Hales? Baby? Where are you? I'm home." Nathan asked as he wondered through the empty house. He was constantly worried about Haley. He listened every night as she cried herself to sleep. He tried so hard to comfort her, but no matter how tight he held onto to while she emptied her emotions onto her pillow, nothing seemed to help. "Hales?" He heard sniffling coming from the extra bedroom. The extra bedroom her mother spent her last few weeks of life in. He turned to corner and carefully pushed open the door. There she was. She was lying on the bed that has still not been touched since Lydia James occupied it. "Baby…" Nathan said walking towards the bed. He kneeled down to the floor on Haley's side and consciously rubbed soft circles along her back. His movements stilled as she flinched at his touch, just then realizing his presence in the room. She slowly turned to her side and was met with his soft blue orbs, a tear falling from her eye.

"Hi." That was all she could get out. It was like her throat was capped off. Her eyes fluttered shut as Nathan reached over and gently placed a kiss on her forehead and grab her hand.

"Hales…" He started to say as she suddenly found her voice and opened her mouth to speak.

"It smells like her. This room. This bed. The pillow. It smells like my mom. It's like she's in her with me." She paused to let a few tears drop from her eye and Nathan reached forward and wiped them from her cheek and receiving a small smile from Haley. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Almost two." Nathan responded, reaching over and tucking a fallen piece of hair behind her ear. "Want me to go pick up Jamie from Skills?"

Haley slowly sat up, pausing a minute before standing. She quickly wiped away another tear and turned back to Nathan. "Yeah. I'm going to shower and go to Tric. I'm supposed to meet with Miranda."

"Oh, okay. Do you want me to pick something up for dinner?"

"Actually. I'll probably be late. So don't worry about me." She leaned up and pressed her lips softly against his. She pulled back and started to walk away when Nathan grabbed her wrist and turned her back to him.

"I love you."

"Love you too." Haley forced a smile and left the room.

Haley sat on the steps in the outside of Tric. She was supposed to meet Miranda twenty minutes ago, but couldn't bring herself to enter the building. She heard footsteps from behind her and she quickly turned around to find a young, bearded man standing behind her. "Aren't you Haley James Scott?" He asked, taking a seat on the step next to her.

Haley watched the man sit down, very confused as to why he was making himself at home. The man looked towards her waiting for his answer. Haley looked straight ahead very aware that she had not answered the young man but not caring. "Well. I heard about your mom. I'm sorry, that is a real bummer."

Haley turned her face glaringly towards him. "Uh, who the hell are you?" She asked.

"The name's David." He answered holding his hand out for Haley to shake.

"Well, David, is there something I can help you with?" She asked in hopes to get rid of the man.

"Nah, just thought maybe I could help you. That's all." Haley looked at him confused. "Look, I lost my dad a few years back. I slumped. I didn't care about life anymore. Nothing mattered. I didn't feel much but then all of a sudden I started to feel again."

Haley glanced at the man and then back to the parking lot. "How? I mean, why did you start feeling again?" She mumbled.

"You just gotta live life. I mean, go out there and feel a rush. It reminds you that you are alive, ya know? Go buy a motorcycle, drive past the speed limit with your window down. Put all fears behind you and just go for it." He looked at Haley one last time and without saying a word, stood up and turned to leave. "Have a good one."

Haley just sat there. Was he right? Did she need a rush? Would that knock the life back into her? The life that left the moment the woman who gave her that life left the world?

Nathan hung up the phone. He called Skills to ask him if he was ready for him to come get Jamie. Skills told him he was just about to take Jamie and Chuck to the rivercourt and he'd drop him off around six. With the sudden handful of empty time, Nathan decided to go visit Haley at Tric. On the drive over there, he couldn't help but think about all that Haley has been going through. He's so worried about her. She hasn't drawn back from him too much, but she was in no means herself. She was closed off. She wouldn't tell him exactly how she was feeling. Doesn't she know she doesn't always have to be the strong one? Not with him. He wants to be strong for her; he wants her to confide in him. He needs her to confide with him. As he entered Tric, he couldn't immediately spot Haley so he went and took a seat at the bar. "Hey, Grubs. How's it going?"

"Hey man" Grubs responded, placing a bottle of beer in front of Nathan.

Nathan smiled. Grubs was right on. "Have you seen Haley anywhere around?" he asked, taking a drink of his beer while looking around the club.

"No, I haven't. Is she coming in today?"

"Yeah, she should be here by now."

Grubs threw his washcloth over his shoulder and watched as Miranda approached the bar. He gave her a small smile and a wink as Miranda returned a smirk before turning her attention to Nathan. "Nathan, have you seen Haley?" she asked, obviously annoyed to the lack of Haley's presence.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Nathan responded setting his beer down and turning towards Grubs. "Thanks for the beer man, what do I owe you?"

"It's on the house."

"Thanks. Miranda, let me know if you find Haley, alright?" Nathan asked distractingly as he gazed over the gathering crowd and walked away. He turned the corner towards the parking lot, pulling out his phone to call Haley when he heard a loud rumble and a cloud of dirt surround him. He coughed and swatted at the dirt and back down the road. He watched as the red mustang he bought Haley took off like lightning. "Oh god." Nathan muttered as he hopped into his own car and followed the car down the old dirt road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all those who subscribed to this story! It totally made my morning. Also to all those that REVIEWED… thank you, thank you! You guys are the reason this update is being published so soon. Don't underestimate the power of reviews : )**

**Alright, let's get this show on the road. . . **

Sorrow makes us all children again - destroys all differences of intellect. The wisest know nothing. ~Ralph Waldo Emerson

Nathan jumped in his car and reared out of the parking lot. He threw his phone to his ear and dialed the familiar number. "Haley, answer your damn phone!" He yelled, throwing his phone to the passenger side and putting all his concentration on catching up to Haley's car. Only once in his life has he driven a car at such a speed. He flashed back to his accident on the racecar track and his heart sank. The same cannot happen to Haley. He won't let it. He sped up a little more and was quickly approaching Haley on the vacant dirt road. He pulled up beside the car and rolled down his window. "HALEY!" he yelled. His heart fell when his wife turned to him, a look of overwhelming, intense fear lingering in her deep brown eyes. "PULL OVER!" he yelled again. He blew out deep breaths as he waited for her car to pull to a complete stop, as he parked his own car directly behind hers. He rushed out of his car and ran to her car and threw open her door. "Haley what the…." He was cut off as the broken presence of his wife came into view. She was hutched over the steering wheel, tears pouring with such strength from her eyes. Her back was heaving, her hands shaking. She was desperately trying to let out a breath to relieve any amount of the pain. "Hales…"

"I can't…" Haley tried to spat out between sobs. "I can't breathe. Nathan! I can't breathe! It hurts. It hurts so bad."

Nathan carefully scooped her up in his arms and placed her on his lap, carefully sitting himself in the seat of the car that Haley once occupied. Haley instinctively dug her face into the crook of his neck and squeezed her hands tightly together on her lap. Nathan engulfed her body inside his arms and dug his face into her hair. They sat like that for a couple minutes, Nathan feeling her tears run down his neck and underneath his shirt as he softly caressed her hair. "I'm worried about you." He muttered once Haley's sobs started to die down and her breathing returned to normal. She was silent at his words. "I need you, Haley. Jamie needs you. You can't do this. You can't throw yourself in a car and throw all caution to the wind, Hales."

Haley took her head off Nathan's shoulder and started to move herself over to the passenger seat of the car. Nathan grabbed onto her waste in an attempt to get her to stay and talk to him. "Nathan, let go of me." She looked over her shoulder and her eyes met his. "Now." Nathan's grip loosened and he let her slide into the seat and watched with sympathy as she buckled her seatbelt around her. He couldn't stop staring at her. He was making himself sick with worry. Haley realized the car was not moving and she turned to face Nathan. "God, Nathan. My mom died, okay? Don't you get that? I have no parents. I have no one to turn to when I need advice on being a good mother and wife. I have no one. A month ago, everything was perfect. It was PERFECT. And now…" Haley paused while she let a tear fall from her eye. "Now, I don't know what to do." Nathan reached over and grabbed her hand; scared she wouldn't let him but reluctantly she did. He brought her palm up to his lips and kissed it softly and placed her hand back into her lap and started to drive away. Haley turned her back completely to him and starred out the window, with no more tears to cry.

The car rolled down a downtown avenue and Nathan and Haley were quiet. Nathan didn't know what to say, all he knew was he had to say something. "Haley, maybe you should see someone."

Haley turned away from her previous position of staring out the window and turned towards her husband. She looked him up and down. "You really have no right to talk."

Nathan looked at her confused and then turned his attention back to the road. "What are you talking about?"

"You were thrown out a window, and lost basketball. And you reacted ten times worse than I am." Noticing the hurt in Nathan's eyes, Haley immediately regretted her words; she starred down towards her hands. "I'm sorry. That wasn't fair. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

"You're right." Haley looked towards Nathan confused. "I did overreact. I ignored the two most important people in my life for months, over a game. I didn't care about living anymore. I felt like I had no one." He turned towards Haley as he repeated her words from before. _I have no one. _"There's not a day that goes by that I don't regret those couple months."

Haley and Nathan fell silent again as the car came to a stop. "Traffic, great." Nathan muttered as he looked ahead and saw all the stopped cars ahead of him. "Must be an accident up there." Nathan looked to Haley who had resumed looking out the side window. "At least now we can talk without the chance of rear ending a car." Nathan joked, trying to get a small smile from Haley but got nothing.

Haley started opening her car door and look to Nathan. "I need fresh air. I'll walk home from here." She climbed out and Nathan rushed and climbed out, following her to the river walk. Haley turned and noticed him behind her. "Nathan! What are you doing? You can't just leave the car!" Haley said turning her body fully to him and pointing to the street where their car sat.

"I just did." Nathan smirked. "Where are you going? Home is in the other direction."

Haley dropped her confused stare and forced a slight smile to Nathan. "Come on." She stated and Nathan followed her down the walk. Finally making it to their destination, Haley sat down at the familiar table. Nathan smiled and sat across from her.

"Feeling sentimental?" he said, throwing her his trademark smirk.

"When we sat here for our first tutoring session, I hated you. I didn't want to be there with you. You were cocky and arrogant and so annoying." Nathan looked at her, confused on where this is going. Haley quickly spoke up again. "But that was the first day of the rest of my life. You became my safety zone. I thought if I was with you, nothing could harm me. Nothing." Nathan reached across the table and entwined his fingers with hers and rubbed his thumb against her hand, willing her continue. "We've been through a lot, Nathan. But always together. Since I've been with you, I have never had to go through something alone. Something that affected me more than you. It was always you and I against whatever happened."

"Hales, it still is. You're not alone in this, baby. I know she was your mom, but I loved her too. And I love you more than anything. And seeing you go through this, Hales, it kills me. Never say you are alone in this. You never have to go through anything alone."

"Nathan, I am not trying to shut you out. But I don't know how to explain how I feel right now. It's like a boulder is sitting on my chest and my heart can't breathe. I'm not alone, you're right. I have you and Jamie. But this is something I need to grieve alone." Nathan starred at her, confused on what she was trying to say. "Thanks for being there." She muttered, leaning towards him and kissing the lines on his forehead. "I love you." She said as she met her eyes with his. "I am going to walk home. Please go get the car before it gets towed. I'll see you at home." He watched her walk away and turned his attention to the water.

"What the hell just happened?" He mumbled, running his hands through his hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your reviews!! Words cannot explain how much I appreciate them! If I can get a steady flow I will keep these updates coming fast up until April 26****th****, when this story will end and new episodes start back up… hallelujah! **

**I'm going to start including some more characters so get ready for that… Alright, let's do this. **

"Mamma!" Jamie yelled running down the stairs and quickly rounding the corner into the kitchen. "Mamma!"

"Sorry, Jim Jam. It's just me down here." Nathan said turning to look at his son and watched as his smile faded. "I'm never going to be as cool as your mamma huh?" Nathan asked with a wink.

"I just was hoping that maybe Mom would be making breakfast, that's all."

"Well, buddy, I can make you breakfast." Nathan suggested.

"But Mamma used to always make me breakfast on Saturdays. Now she doesn't anymore… not since Grandma died." Jamie said with a frown, making his way up onto the nearest bar stool. "Will she ever be the same again, Dad?"

Nathan frowned and looked at his son with concern and slowly made his way to sit on the stool next to him. "Of course, Jamie. Mom is just really sad right now. She misses her Mom. But she still loves you very much and before you know it, she will be back down here making her famous frozen waffles for you."

Jamie's frown turned into a smile. "Daddy, can you take me over to Chuck's now? We have plans."

Nathan laughed. "You have plans? Wow bud, you're growing up way to fast." Nathan ran his hands through Jamie's hair and climbed off the stool and started to walk away. He turned back to Jamie and snapped his fingers. "Are you coming? We've got to get you to your plans."

__________

"Hales?" Nathan asked stepping into the master bedroom after returning from dropping off Jamie. "Babe?" Nathan's attention turned to the bathroom door as it flew open and Haley walked out. She was wrapped in her towel, hair fresh from the shower.

"Hi." She stated looking towards Nathan. "Don't forget about Quinn's show tonight. We need to be there at seven." She turned towards her dresser and took out a pair of jeans and a tank top. She dropped her towel and started to dress. Nathan's eyes looked over her body and he immediately knew something was different. He walked over to her and stood silently behind her. He placed his hands gently around her waste and squeezed the skin that lied there. "Not right now, Nathan. I'm not in the mood."

"Have you…" he started as he turned her around to face him and eyed over her body. "Have you lost weight?" Haley annoyingly turned back around and resumed putting on her clothes. Upon finishing she walked back into the bathroom and Nathan followed. "Hales…"

"Nathan. God. Just please leave me alone. Stop badgering me."

"I'm not badgering you, Haley. I'm worried about you!"

"Well, stop worrying so much."

"Stop giving me a reasons too! You can keep glaring at me all you want, go ahead and do that silent treatment you enjoy so much but don't you dare stop telling me to worry about my wife when she cries herself to sleep every night, when she goes a hundred miles per in a car and doesn't stop and now looks so fragile that…" Nathan choked up as he looked at Haley's reflection in the mirror and made eye contact with her. "Are you eating?"

Haley quickly maneuvered around Nathan and back to the dresser and swiftly threw on her jeans. "Stop it. Nathan, just stop!" She cried out, the tears flowing. "Do I not have a right to grieve? It would be damn nice if my husband would be just a little bit understanding!" She threw a sweater over her head and let her head hang to the floor." She looked back to Nathan and her red eyes met his worried blue orbs. She threw herself back into another sob. Nathan walked over to her broken figure and wrapped his arms tightly around her back. After some time, Haley moved her arms and wrapped them around his neck and dug her face into his shoulder and forced herself to calm down. "I'm sorry." Haley tightened her grip around his neck and placed a small kiss on his neck.

"I miss you." Nathan muttered.

"I know I am not the mother and wife that I should be." She pulled back and met his eyes. "I just can't be that person right now." Nathan opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off with a soft kiss. "I'll see you tonight." She turned and walked back into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Nathan sat down on the bed and placed his face into his palms and let a tear fall slowly down his cheek.

__________

"Hey Quinn." Haley said entering the doors of the studio, forcing a smile to her mouth. "How's it going in here?"

"Hey Haley Bob. Well, let's just say I am happy you came to help." Quinn said turning to Haley with a smile.

"Who said I'm here to help?" Haley said with a wink. "So, how are you today? Besides the stress I am sure you are feeling."

"I'm good. Just ready to get this night over with."

"I bet."

"How are you doing?" Quinn looked to Haley who was now standing in front of her. "You don't seem like yourself, Hales. I'm kind of worried about you."

"Let me guess, you've talked to Nathan."

"No, but I know he is worried about you. You need to talk to him, Hales. You need to tell someone how you are feeling."

"How are you doing it?" Haley asked. Quinn looked at her confused. "How are you waking up every morning and living your day? Because, I can't do it. Everything I do hurts. It hurts a lot."

"It's going to take time. But you need to talk it out. You need to let Nathan feel your grief. Let him take some of it away. Do you promise me you'll do that?" Haley tuned her eyes to the wall. "For mom?"

Haley put on a small smirk. "For mom." Quinn smiled and squeezed Haley's hand.

_________

"Okay, seriously! Quinn! This studio is amazing!" Brooke exclaimed rushing over to Quinn. "I'm way impressed."

"Thanks Brooke! And thanks for coming! Is Julian here?"

"Oh he's here. He's talking with his Dad somewhere. Is Nathan or Haley here yet?"

"Um, yeah…" Quinn said looking around and spotted Nathan sitting a bench, gulping down a shot. "There's Nathan."

"I'm going to go say Hi. I'll catch up with you later." Brooke leaned in and gave Quinn a hug. "Great job, again."

___________

"Starting in early?" Brooke asked, glancing down to the empty shot glass sitting in Nathan's hand and taking the seat next to him.

"Hi, Brooke." Nathan responded.

Brooke sat in silence for a minute and then spoke up. "How is she?"

Nathan placed his shot glass on the table in front of him. "I'm going to need another one of these."

"Still not good, huh?" Nathan looked towards Brooke and softly shook his head no. "Where is she?"

"She's out back." Brooke placed her hand on Nathan's back and rubbed it gently. "I'll go talk to her."

_____________

Haley sat on a bench on the patio behind the studio. She starred straight ahead of her, no emotion in her eyes. She let out a low breath and closed her eyes tightly. She placed her hand on her arm and rubbed her arm softly, searching for any form of comfort. Trying to find something that will take away the pain. She picked up the full wine glass next to her feet and sucked it down.

"Wow. Slow it down there, Tutor girl." Haley jumped and turned around to find Brooke standing quietly behind her.

Brooke moved closer to Haley and pointed to the empty space next to her. "Is this seat taken?" Haley let out a small laugh and nodded towards the seat, directing Brooke to sit down. "How are you, buddy?"

"I'm good. How are you?" Haley responded.

"Pretty mad."

Haley turned to Brooke, confusion in her eyes. "Why, did something happen with Julian?"

"Everything is perfect with Julian. But my best friend just lied straight to my face." Brooke said, turning her attention back to Haley. "I'll ask again. How are you, buddy?"

Haley turned her attention back ahead of her with no response. "I guess that's my answer." Brooke reached over and took Haley's hand in hers and gave it a nice squeeze. "Haley, please talk to me."

Haley let out a breath. "I can't, Brooke. I'm sorry…" Haley turned her eyes towards Brooke and put on a small smile. "I'm going to be okay, I'm going to be fine. And if there comes a time when I doubt that, I will call you."

"Do you promise?" Brooke asked, giving Haley's hand another small squeeze.

"On my mother's grave." Haley said, forcing a joking smile onto her face. "I'm going to go find Nathan."

Haley stood up and walked around the corner of the building and placed her face in her hands. She slid down the building and wrapped her hands around her legs and dug her face into her knees. _My mother's grave._

_______________

"I'm ready to go, it's about time to pick up Jamie." Haley said, entering the studio and making her way to Nathan's side.

Nathan could see the slight tear stains on her cheeks and entwined his hand with hers. "Alright, let's go. But Jamie is spending the night with Chuck. So we can just head home."

"Okay… I'm going to go say goodbye to Quinn. I'll meet you at the car."

______________

"This is quite the turn out." Haley said standing in front of Quinn, leaning against the piano. "You've done a great job, Quinn. Mom would be," Haley paused and choked up a bit. "Mom is proud."

Quinn smiled. "Are you guys heading off?"

"Yeah, I think so. Unless, do you need help cleaning up?"

"Oh no no, Clay's going to stay and help me. But thank you for asking!" Haley smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot, I was going to show you…" Quinn reached into her folder lying on the piano and pulled out a piece of paper. "I found this in the box Mom left me. It's a note she left me about the studio and my photos."

Haley took the note and read through it. She quickly wiped off a tear that threatened to fall and turned back to Quinn. "I miss her."

Quinn grabbed Haley's arm and gave it a rub. "Me too. Everyday. But I know she's here. Tonight, especially."

Haley smiled and gave the note back to Quinn. "I'll see you at home." Haley turned and walked quickly out.

___________

Haley lied in her bed, holding tightly to her pillow. She could hear the water running in the bathroom as Nathan brushed his teeth. She starred at her bedside table and reached over and grabbed the picture of her mom that sat there. She moved her position and turned on her back, rubbing her finger against her mom's face.

"You look just like her." Nathan said, appearing behind the bed.

"I look like my dad." Haley said, placing the picture back on the table and turning to her side, watching as Nathan climbed into bed.

Nathan placed his weight on his elbow and laid his body next to Haley's. She starred up into his eyes and started to shut them. Nathan leaned down and placed a gentle kiss against her temple. "Come here." Nathan said, lying fully on the bed and wrapping Haley into his arms. After a few minutes Nathan spoke up. "You're the best mother and wife. You always have been, you still are, and you always will be. You're the strongest person I know, Haley. Please don't forget that." Haley didn't respond, Nathan smiled as he felt a light kiss placed against his chest and let himself fall into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann and the CW…. just throwing that out there! **

_Sometimes I feel like I'm drowning in my own self-pity. I don't like that this is who I have become. I look at myself in the mirror and I hardly recognize the face looking back at me. I see the way I am acting, I am not oblivious to it. But it is almost as if I am a presence in the room as I watch myself break down, loose all self control and I hate it. I hate it. I want to wake up from this nightmare. I want to love to wake up, again in my husband's arms. I want to feel again. Maybe I am drowning. Maybe who I am was burned into who I am now, and the possibility of getting back to normal is gone. I want to get better. I want to be me. But that person is gone._

Nathan slowly woke up. _Maybe today is the day. Maybe today will be a better day. _Instinctively, he reached over and felt the empty, cold sheets next to him. He rubbed his eyes and the empty side of the bed came into view. His head then turned to the clock and read that it was 4:33 a.m. "What the hell?" He muttered to himself. He tore the covers off his body and climbed from the bed and made his way to the bathroom door. "Hales?" He peeked in and noticed the area dark and empty. Making his way down the stairs, he heard no movement, no sign of Haley anywhere. His stomach started to turn in knots when he noticed the patio door slightly open. And there she was. She changed into jeans and a grey sweater; arms tightly coiled around her stomach, she was standing at the edge of the poor, staring aimlessly into the water. He made his way behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her chest, surprised when she didn't even flinch. "Come back to bed." He quietly said in her ear. Nathan was disappointed when Haley didn't make any movement to make him believe she would do as he said. "Are you wanting to go for a swim?" He said again with a laugh. "It's a little cold but I could go for it." The slight joke had no affect on Haley and she continued to stare into the water.

"Remember when Jamie fell into the pool and almost drowned?" She said quietly, not changing her view of the pool.

"Of course. That was the worst night of my life. How could I forget?" Nathan responded. "Why?" Haley shrugged her shoulders and wiggled out of Nathan's embrace, making her way to a nearby lawn chair. Nathan followed her and sat facing her on another chair. Taking a deep breath he began to talk. "Hales, baby, you've got to talk to me. This isn't healthy. There's got to be something I can do to help you, just tell me what it is and I'll do it."

"There's not, Nathan. There's nothing anyone can do. I am not even sure if I can do anything."

Nathan stood up and filled the empty space behind her and pulled her into him so she was lying against his chest. Haley covered her mouth with her hand; attempting to stop the sob she suddenly felt pushing out. Nathan's hands were back to being wrapped around her chest. They sat in silence together as the sun began to make itself more known. Nathan suddenly felt light drips of water falling onto his arms. He knew automatically that it was Haley's tears and kissed her head. "Please don't forget how strong you are."

"I'm not strong." She mumbled.

Nathan turned her face so she was facing him and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Are you kidding me? You are the strongest person I know, Haley. You put up with me senior year when I didn't believe in us, you put your dreams behind mine and went to a junior college, instead of Stanford, so I could play basketball. You were hit by a car, seriously injured and pulled through. You went through labor, for god's sake." Nathan paused before continuing. "And you stayed by me when I put you through hell after my accident. Nathan tightened his grip on Haley and pushed her eyes to look straight into his. "If that doesn't make you strong, then I don't know what does."

"But I can't get through this. Maybe I've reached my limit." Haley responded.

"Impossible."

Haley took a deep breath and shut her eyes and let a single tear fall and felt Nathan's lips kiss it away. Looking back to Nathan, "I can't feel anything. I'm so numb. I just want to feel again." The sobs starting come and Nathan held her tighter.

______

"Hey Dad! Catch!!" Jamie yelled as he threw his football to his dad who was sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper.

"Nice throw bud! Better play with that outside though." Nathan responded, softly throwing it back to Jamie who went running off outside, ball in hand. He turned his attention to Haley who was standing in front of the stove, slowly stirring the pot in front of her. "Haley… are you…"

"What?" Haley asked softly turning slightly to face Nathan.

"Are you making dumpling soup again?" Nathan carefully asked.

"It's my mom's recipe, Nathan." Haley responded sternly.

Nathan moved from the bar stool and made his way over to Haley and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know, but do you think maybe it is time to make something else?"

Haley tore the spoon she was stirring with out of the pot and threw it on the counter, causing drops of soup to fly around the kitchen. "Fine!" She picked up the pot from the stove and turned towards the sink. The pot started slipping and it fell through her hands and landed against the floor with a bang, the occupants of the soup spread out along the kitchen floor. Haley gasped and immediately had a flashback of walking in the morning her mom died and seeing her collapsed on the floor, the soup surrounding her. Haley raked her hands through her hair and held her roots tightly, starring at the spilled soup. "Oh god! Mom, I'm so sorry!" She said between tears, leaning down and trying to scoop the soup back into the pot. "Mom, mom, mom… I'm sorry!"

Nathan quickly leaned down and picked her up from the ground. "Haley!"

"Nathan! Let me go! I have to fix this! I have to fix it! Let me go!" Haley said, using all her strength and energy to let herself out of Nathan's grip.

Nathan pushed her over to the kitchen table and sat down on a chair, pulling her onto his lap and replacing his grip. "It wasn't your fault, Haley."

Haley moaned and sobbed into his chest. "Yes it was! I should've been there, I should've been there helping her make the soup, I should've been there! I could've saved her!"

"No you couldn't, Haley, there was nothing you could do. There was nothing I could do, there was nothing the doctors could do."

"It was a two man recipe, I'm the second man, and I should've been there…"

Haley slowly drifted off into sleep and Nathan carried her up to their bedroom and placed her under the covers. He cleaned up the spilled soup and ordered in a pizza for he and Jamie. After dinner, he played catch with Jamie and some NBA live before putting him to bed. Nathan walked into the bedroom, hoping to find Haley still asleep, but she wasn't. He found her standing by the window, staring down to the pool and holding her mother's picture tightly across her chest. "Feeling better?" He asked, still standing at the door.

"Is the soup cleaned up?" She quietly asked, slightly turning to him.

"Yeah, I cleaned it up and fed Jamie. The little man is out like a light now." Nathan reached behind him and shut their bedroom door and made his way towards Haley. "How are you feeling?"

Haley turned to Nathan and put a small smile on her face. "I'm really sorry, Nathan. I shouldn't have reacted like I did."

"I'm glad you did." Nathan responded. Haley looked at him confused and he continued. "You talked to me. You let me in a little bit more." Haley starred into Nathan's deep eyes and leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips firmly onto his. Nathan glided his lips along hers and Haley immediately deepened the kiss. She reached for the buttons on his shirt and started to frantically undo them. Nathan reached for hands and stilled them, noticing small tears on her cheeks. "Haley, what are you doing?"

"I want you, Nathan." Haley said, returning to his shirt.

"Hales, wait." Nathan said, stilling her hands again and wiping the tears off her cheeks. "I want you too, I always want you, but I mean, are you really ready for this? You've had a long day…"

Haley looked down to her feet and let the remaining tears fall from her eyes; she glanced back at Nathan and moved her hands from his chest. "I'm sorry."

"For what, baby?" Nathan asked concerned.

"I want you to make me feel better. I want you to take away the pain. I want you to make me feel again, maybe make things normal again. I thought, maybe, I don't know… I just thought..." Haley watched as Nathan made his way to the bed and sat down. "I'm sorry." Haley mumbled again.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't do those things for you. I wish to god that I could, Hales." Nathan said, starring up into her eyes.

Haley kept her gaze to Nathan before moving over to the dresser and taking out her pajamas. "Let's just go to bed, forget this ever happened." She took one last look to Nathan and swiftly moved into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**All right guys, my apologies! I was planning on updating this weekend but was caught up in life, so this is coming at you a little later than I expected. Better late than never? But here is some good news… all this week I will be throwing updates at you left and right you'll head will spin (All this if I can still keep up my reviews, of course. They are what give me the motivation to write!) **

**Now onto the important stuff…**

**ONE MORE WEEK!! I never thought this hiatus would end; yet here we are! However, we are so close but still far away. SO this story will hold you over I hope, I'll wrap up on the 25****th****. **

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! They are the sole reason this story is continuing. Please keep them coming!! **

**______**

We sometimes congratulate ourselves at the moment of waking from a troubled dream; it may be so the moment after death." - Nathaniel Hawthorne

Nathan felt the bright sunlight hit his eyes and slowly they started to open. The moment he did he saw the most beautifully sad picture lying beside him. Her eyes were wide, her dark brown orbs flowing with questions, sadness, concern and fear. Nathan gave her a half smile and reached over to tuck the stray piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Hey, baby." He mumbled and reached over to softly touch his lips to hers.

Haley closed her eyes at his touch, when she opened them she met her eyes with his. "I'm really sorry about last night." She shamefully muttered. "I'm not myself. You probably know that…" Nathan looked upon her and his heart broke. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could she started back up. "Please, Nathan, please don't give up on me."

Nathan sighed and pulled her on top of him and wrapped his arms tightly around her back and reveled in the feel of Haley's face tucked perfectly on his shoulder. "If you listen to one thing I say, listen to this. Haley, I love you. I love you so much it physically hurts. I would never give up on you, Hales. God, never."

Haley slowly nodded her head and climbed off and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Mama, Daddy!" Jamie yelled entering the bedroom, he hopped onto the bed and noticed it was just Nathan. "Dad where's mom?" He asked.

"Mom is in the bathroom, buddy. You need to get ready for school, little man. Hop to it." Jamie groaned and walked out of the room and into his own, slamming the door behind him. Nathan got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom, hearing the shower running, Nathan walked to it and opened the door. He looked to the shower floor and found a crouching Haley, the water slowly hitting her back. "Come on, babe. It's a new day." Nathan reached over and turned off the water and opened the door completely. He walked out of the bedroom and took a deep breath.

_______

"Hey Daddy?" Jamie asked on the drive to school. "Is Mama going to be home when I get home?"

"I don't know buddy. Probably. Why?" Nathan responded.

"Well, I didn't get to see her this morning."

"I know Bud. She'll be there after school. I promise." Nathan said pulling up to the curb of the school. "Have a great day though. Aunt Brooke will be here after school to pick you up today. Sound good?"

"Okay, Daddy! Bye!" Jamie said slamming the car door and running into the school.

________

"Oh thank god you're here." Miranda said as Haley sully walked into the studio. "The label has been calling all morning. They are ready to hear some new work from you." Haley walked over to the desk and put her purse on top of the heaping pile of papers. "Look, Haley, I am sorry for your loss. I really am. But the label is growing impatient and if we don't give them some sort of proof that you are working… their patience will be gone."

Haley opened the desk drawer and started digging through it. "Miranda, did you clean this out while I've been gone?"

"No, I haven't touched it. Why?" Haley frantically kept digging through the drawer and before long started throwing papers out of it. "Haley, are you okay? What are you looking for? Can I help you?"

"You sure you didn't touch this??" Haley asked again, the heat gravitating from her voice.

"I promise you, Haley. I wouldn't touch your personal stuff. What are you looking for? Maybe I've seen it somewhere."

"A note, Miranda. Okay? A note. A note that my mom gave me right before she… right before she, God! I need to find it! I put it right here!!"

"Whoa. Haley? What's going on?" Brooke asked, walking into the studio.

"Thank God." Miranda mumbled under her breath.

Brooke quickly walked towards Haley and grabbed her arms. "Haley! What is wrong!?"

"Brooke! Let go of me! I am looking for something!" Haley responded, trying to wiggle herself out.

"Haley, sit down. Please, sit down." Haley succumbed and sat on the wooden seat just below her. "Miranda, can you give us a minute?" Brooke asked, turning her attention to Miranda.

"No problem." Miranda said, turning and walking out of the studio.

Brooke turned to sit on the windowsill facing Haley. "You said you'd call." Haley was rubbing the sides of her head, her eyes were closed and she responded with nothing. "Dammit, Haley. You said you would call me if there was ever a time when you felt you wouldn't be alright."

Haley looked up to Brooke. "I am fine, Brooke!"

"Really? You're fine? Take a look around you, Haley. You just terrorized the contents of the drawer." Haley sighed and turned her eyes to the front of the room. Brooke took a breath and calmed herself down. Slowly she walked to Haley and leaned against the desk. "Haley. What you are doing to yourself, it is not healthy. Shutting yourself down from your husband, from your friends, it's not healthy. It looks like your not even eating healthy. Hales, I love you. You know that. You're my best friend. But I can't do anything if you don't let me in."

Haley turned and met Brooke's eyes. "I can't find the note my mom gave me. She gave me a letter not too long ago and I can't find it. I set it right there and now it is gone."

"Are you sure it was here? And not at home?" Brooke respectfully asked.

"I may not be myself lately, but I am not crazy. I know where I put it, Brooke."

"Okay, I know you're not crazy…"

"I cant, I can't deal with this right now. I'm gonna go." Haley stood up and walked towards the door.

"Haley?" Brooke called out. Haley paused and waited a second before turning around and facing Brooke. "Remember how much I love you. And I am always going to be there for you."

Haley put on a small smile and nodded before swiftly leaving the small studio.

______

"Is the boy home yet?" Nathan asked, entering the room where Haley sat at her piano, starring aimlessly at the keys.

Haley jumped and looked to Nathan before looking back towards the piano. "Um, no. Brooke called and asked if she could keep him a little later, she's taking him to a movie."

"Oh, okay." Nathan responded, taking the empty seat next to Haley. "How was your day?"

Haley shrugged her shoulders and started moving her small fingers over the piano keys. "I'm supposed to write a song." She glanced at Nathan and noticing the confusion in his eyes, she continued. "Miranda said the label is impatient that I haven't been writing. Apparently they don't care about dead Moms."

Nathan took a deep sigh. "Haley, I don't think that's it… I just think—"

"What do you want for dinner?" Haley said, cutting him off. "I can make something or I can pick something up."

Surprised by her sudden change of topic, Nathan arched his eyebrows and met her eyes. "Um, I don't care. If you want me to pick something up, I can."

"Alright."

"What would you like?" Nathan asked, placing his hand on the small of her back.

"I don't really feel very well, I'm not very hungry."

"Hales, you need to eat something."

"Nathan. I said I don't feel good." Haley said as she stood up from the bench. "Now please, just go get your food. I need to be alone right now." She walked to the stairs and made her way up, disappearing from Nathan's eye line.

Nathan placed his face in his hands and took a deep breath. "Dammit." He mumbled under his breath. He stood up and walked towards the stairs and made his way to the top. He opened the door to the master bedroom and let himself in and turned to Haley, who was now sitting up on the bed, startled by his sudden appearance.

"Why are you pushing me away, Haley! We're supposed to be a team! You are supposed to tell me everything. You're supposed to let me be strong for you when you can't be strong for yourself! That's my job, Haley! Dammit, why won't you let me do my job!" Nathan paused and took a deep breath, looking down to his feet and then back up to Haley. "I understand you are going through a really hard time right now, I get it, I know you don't think I do but I get it. Hales, what is going on? You're not eating. You're not talking. You're not playing your music. Have you realized that you haven't seen Jamie once today? This isn't you. I love you, baby, God, I love you. But you need to wake up from this. I'm going to be there for you every step of the way. But shit, you need to put one foot in front of the other. I can hold you steady but you need to move your feet." Nathan stopped and starred at the shocked Haley before finishing. "I'm going to go pick up food, for the BOTH of us." He walked over to Haley and sat down besides her. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but you need to start letting me in Haley." He leaned over and kissed her temple before slowly sitting up and taking a quick look back to Haley before quietly exiting the bedroom.

_________

_You know, they say you leave this world the same way you entered it; cold, naked and alone. I hope that isn't the case for me. I haven't been truly alone for over 8 years. It blows my mind that I lived 16 years of my life without Nathan. He's never let me feel the cold, alone feeling that most people experience somewhere at some point in their life. He's been my whole world for what seems like forever. Love can save anything. At least that is what they say. I used to believe that. Until now. It's been almost a month since the passing of my mom and so far, love hasn't been able to save me. _

The night sky was perfect, there was a bright and full moon, the stars peeking through to say goodnight. And underneath them stood Haley. She watched the reflection of the moon light up the pool water. She was wearing a teal sweater and jeans; her hair flowed down her back. She twisted the necklace she wore around her finger and let it loose to hang freely down her chest. _You need to wake up from this._ Nathan's words repeated in her head and she shivered remembering them. She turned her attention to the sky and back to the water. She lifted her arms and spread them. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and held her breath tightly in her throat before taking a small step. Her feet hit the water first, then her knees and before long it engulfed her entire body. It was cold but she couldn't feel it. She was already numb. She held her breath and let herself sink to the bottom, blowing out small bubbles as she sunk. _You need to wake up from this._

__________

Nathan pulled into the driveway of the house as another car pulled carefully behind him. He hopped out and before long Jamie had leaped into his arms. "Hey Buddy! How was your day?"

"It was so fun! Brooke got me some ice cream, two scoops even! But we can't tell mama. Then we went to a movie and it was great!"

"Whoa! Sounds way too fun! Have you eaten bud? I just picked up some dinner for your Mom and I."

"Yea, Aunt Brooke ordered a pizza." Jamie responded.

Nathan smiled and turned to Brooke. "Thanks for doing this, Brooke."

"Anytime. I love this little guy." Brooke said, reaching over and rubbing her hands through Jamie's hair.

"Jamie, run inside and give Mama a big hug. I know she missed you today." Nathan said putting Jamie down and watching him run inside.

"Nathan?" Brooke asked, snapping Nathan out of his trance. "How's Haley? I saw her earlier, she was pretty upset."

"She's going through a lot right now." Nathan ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "I don't know how to help her anymore."

"Daddy!!!!" Jamie said running frantically to the garage. "Mamma's in the pool and she's not moving!!!"

Nathan took off running and Brooke followed close behind. He slammed open the gate and hopped over the bush before running into the pool. He scooped Haley into his arms and set her on the side of the pool, slapping her cheeks. "Haley! Haley! Wake up!"

"MAMA!!" Jamie yelled, running to Haley. Brooke ran after him and stopped him from going any closer. She held Jamie tight in one arm and held her mouth with her other hand, ceasing her fears.

Before long, Haley started coughing up the water and slowly opened her eyes. All she could see was Nathan's face above her, fear radiating from his eyes. "Oh thank god." Nathan said, kissing her forehead. Brooke let out a sigh of relief and picked Jamie up and brought him inside. Nathan's mouth was still lying on Haley's forehead when the sobs started coming from Haley.

"I'm so sorry." Haley sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Nathan." Nathan stood up and carried her over to the nearest lawn chair and held her tighter than he has ever held her before. He kissed her hair and let her sob, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…." Haley repeated. Nathan noticed Haley shivering and rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"Haley… did you try to… did you try to…" Nathan started before Haley cut him off.

"I was just trying to wake up from this…. I'm sorry." She mumbled one last time into his shirt.

Nathan pulled Haley's face to look to his. "Haley. I cannot loose you."

"Hold me." Haley said, tucking her face back into his chest. "Please hold me." Nathan held her on that lawn chair for what seemed like forever; the fear never leaving his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six more days… how exciting! Again, a big thank you to all those that reviewed. I hope I did the pool scene justice. It wasn't an easy one to write but I hope it succeeded to all of you! We're about done here; remember the end of this story will be Sunday night. I will wrap it up and give it a proper ending and then the new episodes will air. Please remember to review :) I need that extra motivation sometimes! Enjoy!**

**_______**

"There is no despair so absolute as that which comes with the first moments of our first great sorrow, when we have not yet known what it is to have suffered and healed, to have despaired and recovered hope."  
- George Eliot

_______

Haley's eyes shot open. She was lying in her bed; the room was dark and the empty space behind her lay cold. Her eyes found the clock and she saw it was 3:20 a.m. She turned her body around and there he was. Nathan sat on the windowsill just starring at her, the look of love; fear and hope fill his eyes. "What- what are you doing?" Haley asked, sitting up in the bed. "It's barely three in the morning, Nathan."

"I couldn't sleep." Nathan responded.

"Nathan, what's going on?"

"I can't stop starring at you. It's like if I do, you'll be gone. And I couldn't handle that."

Haley shut her eyes and let out a sigh. She stood up from the bed and made her way to Nathan, softly straddling his lap. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and waited for his arms to securely hold her waist. She gently cupped his cheeks with her hands and forced him to look into her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

"Hales, you, God, you almost drowned."

Haley shut her eyes and feelings of quilt and regret took over. "I know. I'm so sorry. I was being stupid. So stupid." She rubbed her thumb gently across his cheekbones and leaned in and kissed them. "I'm tired of who I have become. I am tired of drowning in my own self-pity everyday. I wasn't trying to drown though, Nathan, please believe me. I just was trying to give myself some sort of wake up call. It sounds so dumb now. I'm just so sorry." She dug her face into the crook of his shoulder and neck and kissed the spot of skin that lay there.

"I can't loose you, Haley. I never want to feel that way again. I felt it once after the car hit you and that was one time to many. I need you back. I don't want to spend my days scared you are going to throw yourself into another speeding car or into a pool, when, God, Haley, you know you can't swim…"

Haley shut him up and sealed her mouth securely on top of his. Nathan eventually gave into the kiss and deepened it. After sometime, Haley pulled away and met his eyes. "That's what is going to heal me. You are what will heal me. One look into your eyes and I feel like maybe, just maybe, everything will be okay." Haley ran her hand through Nathan's hair and kissed his forehead. "You don't need to worry about me. I won't do anything dumb like that again." She watched as Nathan's eyes turned downward and she lifted them up to meet hers. "I promise. Now please, can we get back to bed?"

Nathan nodded and moved the couple off the seat and walked hand in hand to the bed. Climbing in, Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley and pulled her close. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. "I need you to come back."

Haley let a small tear fall from her eye. "I love you, too."

________

"Shit!" Haley moaned, slamming her dresser drawer.

Nathan opened the bathroom door drying his wet hair with a towel. "What's the matter?"

"I can't find my mom's letter anywhere. I thought I left it at the studio but it's not there. And apparently it's not here either." Haley responded, digging through another drawer and slamming it shut again. "Dammit!"

"Okay, calm down. It has to be somewhere." Nathan said, making his away to Haley.

"I left it at the studio. I am sure of it."

"Then look at the studio, again. Maybe you just overlooked it."

"Okay, yeah. Maybe you're right. I needed to head over there later anyway to conjure up a song. Where's Jamie?"

"Downstairs eating lunch. Listen, I think you should talk to him about last night."

"What do you mean?"

"Hales, the whole pool thing… you need to talk to him."

"Oh. I can't do that."

"Haley, you need to! He was scared to death!"

"And I am fine now okay. I'm fine, he's fine and you are fine. We're all fine. Can't we just forget it ever happened?"

Nathan's face was full of confusion and his anger was starting to show through. "Haley what the hell."

"Dad! Can we go to the Rivercourt?" Jamie asked running through the bedroom door and throwing the basketball ball to his dad but Nathan didn't see the ball in time and it went flying into the wall, knocking down the hanging picture of Lydia James, sending it falling to the ground in pieces. "Oh no." Jamie mumbled. "Mama, I am sorry! Please don't get mad at me!"

Haley's hand was covering her mouth as she starred down to the shattered picture. She slowly moved her eyes to Nathan. "Take him to the Rivercourt." She said.

"Jamie, run down to the car. I will be right there." Nathan said turning to his son, watching as he slumped his shoulders and left the room. "Haley, it was an accident. It can be fixed."

"Go, Nathan."

"What happened to you're fine? Everything is fine? You promised me last night. Dammit, Haley. We sat right here and you said everything was going to be better."

"I'm trying to be, Nathan!" Haley said kneeling down next to the picture and carefully gathering the pieces of glass and throwing them into the nearby garbage can.

Nathan took a deep breath and calmed himself down, he walked over and knelt down behind her. He carefully gathered her hair and moved it to one side, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder. "I love you, baby."

Haley signed and turned to face him, moving her lips over his and pulled back. "I really am trying." She mumbled as tears slowly fell from her cheeks.

"I know." Nathan responded, moving a fallen hair out of her face and behind her ear and wiping away her tears. "Please call me if you need anything."

Haley nodded her head and turned back to the picture and watched as Nathan left the bedroom.

______

"Knock, knock" Brooke said as she entered the Scott house. "Haley?" she yelled.

"Yeah, in here." Haley responded from the kitchen.

Brooke slowly made her way around the corner and found Haley digging through all the kitchen drawers. "Hey… I thought I'd check up on you today."

Haley turned to Brooke and forced a smile. "Thank you for taking Jamie last night. I appreciate it."

"Yeah, it was no problem." Brooke moved a little closer to Haley and leaned into the counter. "How, um, how are you feeling today?"

Haley sighed and moved to the other side of the Brooke and started digging through the drawer that was there. "I'm fine, Brooke. I really don't want to talk about last night though. I know you were there, Nathan told me. But I am fine."

"Would you tell me if you weren't?"

"Brooke, please. Right now I just need to concentrate on finding my mom's letter."

"No luck, yet?"

"Not yet. I've dug apart this entire house. My last hope is to check the studio, again." Haley said as she closed the last drawer and ran her hands through her hair. "That's the last of them."

"Look, it's not like it has two legs of its own, it will turn up." Brooke said rubbing Haley's shoulder. "Is Nathan or Jamie around?"

Haley glanced around, looking to see if maybe she missed somewhere it could be. "Um, no they are at the rivercourt."

"How is Jamie today?"

"He's um, he's good. I think." Haley responded, realizing she really wasn't sure after only speaking a few words to her son that morning.

"Well, that's great. He was really worried about you. So was I."

"Brooke, please. I don't want to talk about last night. I realize I was an idiot."

"Okay, topic closed. Just call me if you…"

"If I need anything. Yeah, I got it."

Brooke smirked and picked up her purse. "Well, I am meeting Julian for a late lunch. Would you like to join us?"

"No, thanks. Have fun."

"Okay. Love you, Hales." Brooke said engulfing Haley in a hug.

"Thank you." Haley mumbled as she let go of Brooke and watched as she rounded the corner to the front door.

_______

"Hales? We're home." Nathan called out as he and Jamie entered the door, watching as his son ran into the kitchen looking for his mom.

"Mama!!!" He called.

"I'm right here, Jam." Haley said as Jamie entered the kitchen. Haley watched as a flood of relief flushed through his face and held on tight when he ran over to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "Are you okay, Jamie?" Haley asked, looking up to Nathan, asking him with her eyes what was wrong.

"I was scared you wouldn't be here." Jamie mumbled against Haley's stomach. "Or that maybe it would be like last night."

"Hey…" Haley said, kneeling down to meet Jamie's height. "I'm sorry I made you worry. But I am right here, okay?" Haley brought him in for another hug and looked up to Nathan with watery eyes. "Now, go wash up for dinner." She rubbed her hand over Jamie's small cheek and watched as he ran up the stairs, wiping a fallen tear from her eye. She turned back to Nathan and let the tears fall freely. "God, what have I done? I'm a horrible Mother." Haley said as Nathan walked closer to her and wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"Stop it. You're a great Mother. You've just been going through a hard time, he knows that, baby."

Haley groaned and pulled away. "Really? My son was just worried that he would come home and find his mom gone or… oh no."

"What?" Nathan asked confused.

"He told me before my mom… he told me that the one thing he never wanted to loose was you and I. I promised him we weren't going anywhere. Oh god." Haley said, setting down the rag she held and rushing upstairs.

"Jamie??" She called out as she reached the top of the stairs.

Jamie came out of the bathroom drying his hands. "What, Mama? I was just getting ready for dinner, like you said."

Haley knelt down and took him in her arms. "Oh baby, I am so sorry. Last night I just had an accident but it is not going to happen again. I promise you. I am so sorry I scared you."

Jamie fell silent for a few seconds and then finally mumbled up. "Please don't ever scare Daddy or me again. I don't want to loose you like you lost your mama."

Haley pulled back and ran her hand through Jamie's hair and down his cheek. "You won't." Jamie put on a smile and hugged Haley again. "We should probably head downstairs before your dad eats all the food. You know how greedy he can get." Haley said with a wink and laughed as she watched Jamie jump down the stairs. She slowly followed suit, wiping small tears along the way.

_______

"Thanks, Mama! That was really good! Can I go play Xbox now??" Jamie asked, setting down his fork.

"Sure." Haley responded, standing up to take her plate but was stopped as Nathan leaned over and took it instead.

"Let me clean up." Nathan said.

"Are you sure?" Haley asked and watched as Nathan nodded yes. "Well, thank you. Do you mind if I head to the studio for a little bit?"

"Yeah, I think that'll be good. Just be careful please." Nathan said, looking to Haley.

"I will be." Haley said, giving Nathan a quick kiss before grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

_______

Haley sat down at the studio desk let out a sigh. She opened all the drawers and dug through them, making piles of paper on the desktop until she found what she was looking for. She let out big sigh of relief as she pulled out her mother's letter. "Thank God." She mumbled to herself. She opened the drawer and took out the box of matches and slowly started lighting the candles on the desk. She settled back down and laid her head back on the chair. She replayed the last month's events in her head and tried to cry but nothing came out. She couldn't cry anymore.

_There is some kind of hold that a Mother has on her children. My mom was the best mom in the world. She was superwoman. She loved harder than anyone I have ever known, she always saw the best in people and now she is gone. Just like that. I've ever understood why such bad things happen to amazing people. When she left she left a hole inside of me. I think that maybe it will always be there. I just have to learn to live with it. Maybe the trick is to let that hole remind me of her life, her amazing life. Maybe now is my chance to make my mom proud. I haven't been doing that. I haven't been grieving for her in a way she would like. _

"Get her out of here!" A loud voice yelled, waking Haley out of thoughts. She looked around and saw flames burning the papers in front of her into ashes. The firemen were fighting their way around to get her out of there. She tried to move but she couldn't. She starred at the letter on the desk as it burned into ashes; her mother's last thoughts to her turning into crisp. Haley's eyes grew bigger as she realized what was happening. The firemen made his way to her side and lifted her out of the chair and quickly carried her out of the room right as the desk chair blew up in flames. They made it outside and to the ambulance that was waiting for her. They sat her down and she watched as the firemen rushed in and out of the building, trying to save all that was left of it. "Ma'am?" Haley was rushed out of her thoughts as they wheeled her into the ambulance. "Ma'am? What's your name? I need to get your name."

"Haley." She managed to stutter out. "Haley Scott."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys… I know this is a shorter update. But I wanted to get something out there today. The next two (or three) will be longer. Thank you to those of you who are reviewing!! It means A LOT. **

"Haley Scott?" Nathan said rushing towards the desk. "I am looking for my wife, she was brought it a little bit ago from the fire."

"What's your name?" The older nurse asked.

"Nathan Scott. Please, where is my wife?"

"Please take a seat. The doctor will be out shortly to talk to you. He'll let you know when you can see her." The nurse responded, pointing to the nearby waiting room.

Nathan starting walking to the empty seat and sat down, running his hands through his hair and down his face. "Scott?" Nathan rushed up and headed to the doctor calling his name. "Are you Nathan?" He asked as Nathan approached.

"Yeah, can I see Haley? How is she?" Nathan asked frantically.

"She's going to be alright. She inhaled a lot of smoke but we've ran some tests and everything seems clear."

Nathan let out a deep breath before responding. "Can I see her?"

"Yes but I just have a couple questions first."

"Okay… what?"

"How far along is your wife?"

"What do you, uh, what do you mean?"

"Umm, how long has she been pregnant?" The doctor asked again.

"Pregnant? Haley's not pregnant."

"She uh, Nathan, according to your wife's blood results she is indeed pregnant. Did you not…"

"What room is she in?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said what room is she in! I need to see her." Nathan said, the anger rising through his voice.

"She's in room 121."

_____

Nathan slowly opened the door and stuck his body through. Haley was lying fragile on the bed, her head facing the wall, her hands placed carefully over her stomach. She turned as the door opened and faced Nathan. "Hi." She mumbled.

Nathan gently closed the door behind him and met his eyes with hers. "You're pregnant."

Haley closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I was going to tell you…"

"How long, Haley?"

"I found out a couple weeks ago."

Nathan ran one hand through his hair and moved closer to the bed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared." Haley responded, letting a small tear flow softly down her cheek. "I've been so messed up. I haven't been much of a Mother lately." Haley paused and let out a breath. "My mom had just died, Nathan."

Nathan took the seat next to Haley and continued. "You risked your life twice since then. Haley, you knew you were pregnant when you got into that car and you knew you were pregnant when you jumped into the pool."

Haley closed her eyes and more tears came down her cheeks, she used her hand and found Nathan's, entwining her fingers with his before opening her eyes back up and meeting his. "I'm scared I won't be able to find normal again and be the type of Mother this child deserves."

Nathan's eyes softened and he leaned down and pressed his lips softly to the palm of her hand. "Haley…" He started.

Haley started moving over in the bed, making room for his body. "Come here." Nathan looked at her confused and didn't move. "Please, Nathan, come lay with me." Nathan moved up and positioned himself next to Haley on the bed. Haley immediately wrapped her arm around his chest and placed her head on his shoulder, she sighed as she felt his hand find its place around her waist.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked, using his other hand to run soft circles on her arm. "Are you feeling okay? God, I almost lost you again tonight, Haley…"

"You didn't. And I am fine."

"Are you really, Haley?" Nathan asked looking down towards her head.

"I am going to need some help, Nathan. I'm so sorry I haven't asked for any until now. I should've let you in." Haley paused as a tear ran down her cheek and found it's way onto Nathan's shirt. "I love you so much. I'm can't tell you how sorry I am that I haven't been the woman you married. My heart just hurts. God, Nathan, It hurts so bad…" Haley paused, letting soft sobs rush out. Nathan leaned down and placed a kiss on her head, willing her to continue. "I miss her. Everything just happened so fast. I keep thinking that if I would have known earlier, I could've done something, I could've saved her, I could've…"

"Hales. It wasn't in your control, baby. There was nothing you could have done. Please understand that."

Haley turned her head and placed her chin on Nathan's chest, looking up into his soft orbs. Nathan reached down and wiped the lingering tear off her cheek and gently kissed her forehead. "I am sorry I didn't tell you. I should have. But I wanted to be okay with it first. I'm just so sorry, for so many things. I love this baby, I do Nathan…"

"I know. Haley, I know you love it. And so do I." He watched as Haley smiled, the first, real genuine smile he has seen for a month. He leaned down and kissed it. "God, I missed that smile." He said pulling back. He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled. "I can't loose you, Haley. I need you to let me in all the way. Are you ready to do that?"

Haley leaned forward and pressed her lips to his and waited for Nathan to respond, he soon deepened the kiss and moments later pulled out, gently kissing Haley's nose as he did. "I'll let you in." Haley said as her eyes found his. "I promise."

The duo laid there together in silence before Nathan broke it. "We're going to be parents again."

"Yeah, we are…" Haley said, rubbing soft circles along Nathan's chest. He immediately felt tears falling on his shirt and turned Haley's face to his.

"Hales… talk to me."

"How am I going to raise another child without my mom around?" Haley responded, tears falling from her eyes. She groaned and placed her forehead against Nathan's chest. "God! I'm so sick of crying!" She moaned.

"It's going to get better. You will get better, we'll get better, and everything is going to be better. I promise you Haley, the pain you are feeling, it will go away. You are so strong, baby, you amaze me." He wrapped Haley tighter in his arms as her tears grew heavier.

"Sorry to interrupt." Nathan and Haley quickly sat up as the doctor entered the room. Nathan climbed off the bed and back into his seat as Haley quickly wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Well, Haley. You are free to go home. Your lungs aren't completely clear of all the smoke so expect to have a cough the next few days and that should clear it all out. Other than that, you are one very lucky lady."

"Thank you." Haley managed to voice out.

"Yeah, thanks." Nathan followed. "I really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem. Please don't hesitate to call if you have any further questions." The doctor swiftly left the room, and Nathan turned to Haley, grabbing her hand in his.

"You ready to head home?" He asked.

Haley nodded and tore the covers off her body and sat up in the bed, turning her body to face Nathan. Nathan pulled her up and engulfed her in a hug "I love you." He mumbled into her hair. "God, Haley, I love you so much…" He pulled her back and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before kneeling down and lifting up her hospital gown. He placed a light kiss on her belly and let his lips linger there for a minute. Haley ran her hands through his hair and felt a tear fall down. She let a smile spread across her face as she realized it was the first happy tear she has shed since the death of her Mother.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay wow. I was hoping to get this update up last night but my expected chill Friday night wasn't so chill after all. But seriously… I have to give a shout out to ****SHELBY0202**** your reviews made me laugh and I just loved them. So THANK YOU. And another thank you to everyone else that reviewed, I read them all and I take everything said into the story. You are all just pretty great! **

**One more thing and then I will stop rambling… I wanted to put it out there that I do ****NOT**** read spoilers so this whole thing is completely from my imagination and what I would like to see happen in the Haley/Nathan relationship. I have been asked a few times if I was throwing a spoiler into my story (apparently one of my ideas related somewhat with a spoiler.) But I have not done so purposely at any point of the story. **

**HOWEVER, I am going to be throwing Utah in here since most of us know the finale was filmed in Utah…. Side note: I was lucky enough to watch filming that week. But as for the rest of it… If any of my storylines actually did happen… well, that would be pretty amazing! I'd feel pretty telepathic. **

**We only have THREE MORE DAYS to find out :) **

"Mama?" Jamie asked He was standing at the edge of Nathan and Haley's bed, watching Haley as she lay peacefully in the huge, empty bed. "Mama, are you awake?"

Haley slowly opened her eyes and waited for them to fully adjust before rubbing her face and sitting up slightly in the bed. "Hey bud." She mumbled, squinting slightly at the daylight.

"Can I lay with you?"

"Of course… I'd love it. Get up here." Haley smiled as Jamie excitedly crawled up in the bed and underneath the sheets. She laid her arm flat against the pillows beside her as Jamie rested himself inside her arm and she wrapped her arm tightly around his back, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the top of his hair.

"Hey Mama?" Jamie softly asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I know you're the best Mom ever."

Haley squeezed her eyes shut and placed her hand over her chest as a tear slipped gently down her cheek. "Thank you, baby. I really needed to hear that."

"You're welcome." Jamie smiled to himself, proud he could make his mom happier.

"Know what else?" Haley asked.

"What?"

"I know you're the best Son." Haley reached down and placed another small kiss to Jamie's head. "Now, where is the best husband and Dad?" Haley asked, peering around the bedroom.

"He's in the gym." Jamie responded, sitting up from his position. "Can I go play NBA live?" He happily asked.

"Sure, bud. I'm going to go say Hi to your dad then I will be down."

"Okay Mama!" Jamie said, hopping over Haley and landing onto the floor.

_______

Haley slowly walked down the hallway leading to the gym, she grinned as she heard music blaring behind the closed doors. She slowly slid open the door and her stomach leaped as she spotted Nathan jumping rope. She leaned her body and head silently against the doorframe and waited for Nathan to notice her presence. It didn't take long until Nathan set down his jump rope and turned towards the door. He flinched as soon as he saw her; obviously surprised he had an audience.

"Shit, Haley. Trying to give me a heart attack?" He breathlessly asked.

"Sorry." Haley responded. "How long have you been up?"

"Few hours, I guess. I couldn't really sleep." He sat down on the nearby bench and grabbed the towel that lay there and wiped it over his shoulders to dampen the fallen sweat.

Haley followed suit, grabbing the remote and switching off the music then immediately occupied the empty space next to him. "So, I uh, I have a doctor's appointment today." Nathan nodded his head and continued on, wiping the towel over his face. "If you wanted to come." Haley finished.

"Of course I'm coming." Nathan mumbled into his towel before removing it from his face and setting it back on the bench. He grabbed Haley's hand and entwined his fingers with hers. "How are you feeling today?" He asked, searching her eyes thoroughly.

Haley starred at their joined hands, using her free hand to trace circles over Nathan's arm. "I'm okay." She mumbled with a shrug of her shoulders. She noticed Nathan's grip on her hand tighten and she looked up and met his eyes. "It's going to take some time, it's not going to be overnight… I know that."

Nathan leaned over and pressed his lips onto her temple. "You never cease to amaze me, baby." He said, leaving one last kiss on head before moving off the bench and moving weights around to find the one he was looking for. Haley watched silently before standing up herself and moving towards Nathan. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms securely around his back and chest, leaning her head onto his back. She sighed when she felt Nathan's hands softy rub her arms. "Hales, I don't know how close you want to be to me right now, I'm all gross and sweaty…" Nathan jokingly said.

"I don't care." Haley mumbled into his shirt.

Nathan smiled and turned around to face her. Haley's arms immediately linked behind his back and he reached forward and placed a kiss to her soft lips. As Nathan started to pull away Haley reached one of her hands behind his neck to hold him to her. She deepened the kiss and reached one hand up the back of Nathan's shirt and rubbed it softly along his muscles. "Hales…" He mumbled between kisses.

"Shhh…" Haley responded as she successfully pulled Nathan's shirt over his head.

Nathan pulled away and cupped Haley's cheek with his hand and looked into her deep brown eyes. "I missed you. God, baby I missed you so much…." He said before delving in for another kiss.

Nathan walked her backwards until he felt her back come into contact with the wall. "I'm sorry." He heard Haley mumble when he came up for some air. He looked at her confused and she continued. "I'm not proud of who I have been… or what I have done."

Nathan ran a hand through her brown locks and kissed her softly. "Honey, your mom died." He watched as Haley looked to the ground and a soft tear welled up in her eye and quickly made its way down. "Hey, look at me." He urged Haley's chin up and smiled when her eyes met his. "You are going to be fine, Haley James. I know it. In fact, you are going to be more than fine. You are going to come out of this stronger than you have ever been. I promise you."

Haley quickly leaned up and placed another heart stopping kiss onto his lips before pulling back and rubbing her hand on his cheek. "God, I love you."

Nathan smiled proudly and pushed her farther up the wall, smiling again as he felt her legs immediately wrap around his waist. It was in that moment that he knew that everything was going to be okay again.

_________

"Alright Jim, you are going to hang out with Brooke for a few hours. Your dad and I have an appointment with the doctor." Haley said rummaging through her purse while Jamie sat at the barstool next to her, watching intensively.

"The doctor? But I thought you and dad said that you were going to be fine…" Jamie asked.

"I am fine, sweetie." Haley responded, turning her attention to her son. "I promise. I just have a check-up." Haley placed a small smile on her face to ease her son's fears before taking his hand and pulling him off the stool. "Now come on, Brooke is waiting." She reached her hand down and ruffled Jamie's hair causing a small giggle to come from Jamie. "Nathan!" Haley yelled up the stairs. "We've got to go!" She smiled softly as Nathan came rushing down the stairs.

"Geesh, Hales. I've been waiting for you." He jokingly said.

"Oh whatever." Haley said through a small laugh.

"Daddy, we were waiting for you." Jamie said, looking up to his dad.

"Kid's got my back." Haley said, leaning down and placing a small pat on Jamie's bottom as he ran down the hall to the garage. Nathan entwined his fingers though Haley's and brought them up to his lips.

"You ready?" He asked.

"I think so…" Haley responded, opening the garage door and walking hand in hand to the car.

________

"Nathan, Haley, it's great to see you again." Dr. Wheeler said, reaching his hand out and shaking the duo's hands. He reached behind him and the pulled the small chair towards him and sat down. "So, we've got a baby in there huh?"

Haley placed her hand on her stomach. "Yeah, we do."

"Well that is great. Congratulations." He responded with a grin. "I suspect the nurse was already in here to take your blood work?" He asked, glancing between Nathan and Haley.

"Yeah, she was." Nathan responded.

"Well, why we wait for it to be finished, do you have any questions for me?"

Haley glanced at Nathan then back to the doctor. "No, I think we're good for right now."

"Well that makes things easy." He said smiling, standing up from his chair. "I'll go check to see if your blood work is finished."

Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and squeezed it inside his. "How are you holding up?"

Haley blew out a deep breath and looked at Nathan. "I'm trying. I just keep thinking I should call her." She felt Nathan place his hand along her back and rub it softly. "It's just really hard going through all this without my mom." She glanced towards her stomach then back towards Nathan, softly smiling with her watery eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." He reached over and placed a small kiss on her lips. "I'm here for you, okay? Every step of the way. You can do this, alright?" He asked smiling, rubbing his thumb gently over her cheek.

Haley leaned in for a kiss but pulled immediately back as the door opened back up and Dr. Wheeler took his previous seat in front of the young couple. "Alright, so the blood work is done." He said, flipping through papers before looking up and making contact with Nathan and Haley. "I just have a few questions."

"Okay…" Nathan said.

"I'm slightly concerned with your health, Haley." Dr. Wheeler responded he looked at Haley who looked worried and confused and continued. "The blood work showed that your nutrition levels have been low lately. Have you been eating properly?"

Haley inhaled a deep breath and looked towards Nathan's worried eyes then back to the doctor. "No, not really. I've uh, I've been going through something and eating kind of took a back seat." She watched as Dr. Wheeler slowly nodded his head. "But I've been doing better the last couple days."

"I understand. Just remember that low nutritional levels in the mother could be harmful to the baby. Right now it isn't a big enough concern but I do encourage you to return back to your regular eating habits before it does become something we need to worry about." Dr. Wheeler said.

"Thank you, doctor." Nathan said reaching over and firmly shaking his hand. "We've got it under control."

"I believe you do." He said with a smile before making a mark on the paper in front of him. "Schedule your next appointment at the front desk with Janet and I'll see you both then. Call me if you have any questions or concerns."

Nathan nodded as Dr. Wheeler left the room. He looked to Haley who had a hand over her mouth and looking towards the floor. "Hales…" He started.

She quickly hoped of the table and threw her jacket on. "Let's go." She said, flying open the door and rushing out of the room.

_________

Nathan drove down the small road, the ride from the doctor's office to here was quiet. Haley starred out the window in a daze and Nathan thought it best to let her collect her thoughts. He pulled onto the old dirt road and put the car in park. He turned the keys and the car turned off. Haley opened the door and climbed out and Nathan quickly did the same. He watched her as she walked silently towards the bleachers and locked her eyes on the basketball hoop in front of her. He started making his way towards her and sat down next to her. She felt him next to her and sighed. "We have a lot of great memories, here don't we?" She asked, her eyes still glued to the basketball hoop.

Nathan's eyes didn't move off her face. "Yeah, the best." He responded. He reached over and took her hand in his. "Talk to me."

Haley took a deep breath and glanced towards Nathan. "I didn't mean to harm the baby…" She said, turning her eyes to their entwined hands.

"Of course you didn't." Nathan said, moving his body down to the bleacher below her so she would be forced to look to him. He moved between her legs and rubbed his hands on the sides of her thighs and continued. "And you didn't, sweetie. You heard the doctor, there is nothing to worry about."

"I know I heard him. But I could have. I have been so damn selfish…" Haley said anger rising through her voice.

Nathan scooter closer between her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist, looking up into her deep chocolate eyes. "You can't beat yourself up, Hales. You were grieving. You are grieving. You went through something really terrible, baby…"

Haley nodded her head and allowed for small tears to fall gently from her eyes. "Can I ask you a question?" She waited until Nathan nodded his hand and tightened his grip around her waist before continuing. "Is there... is there any part of you that is upset or disappointed with me? Resents me just a little bit for the way I have been?" Haley asked, her eyes searching Nathan's.

"Haley…" Nathan released a hand and used to wipe a tear from Haley's cheek. "Not even for a little bit." He responded and waited for her eyes to soften. "Do you realize how much I love you, Haley? Do you realize how much I need you? You are my life, Haley. You have been my life since we were 16 years old. You saved me, you changed my entire life." He paused as new tears fell down Haley's cheeks. "God, baby, I love you so much it hurts." He reached up and placed a kiss onto Haley's lips and maneuvered himself back to sitting next to her, never letting his lips leave hers.

Minutes later, Haley pull back and wrapped her arms tightly around Nathan's neck and buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. "I love you and I'm so, so sorry." She mumbled into his shirt.

Nathan ran his palm down the back of Haley's hair and placed a small kiss on the top of her head. "I love you, too. So much." He said placing another kiss on her head.

Haley sat still and then reluctantly pulled back. "We need to go pick up Jamie from Brooke." She said, entwining her fingers with Nathan's and standing up, pulling him down the bleachers with her.

_______

"Hey, Brooke." Haley said, entering Clothes over Bros. "Thanks again for watching Jamie."

"Anytime!" Brooke said, walking towards Haley and giving her a big hug. "How are you?"

"Better." She said, placing a small smile onto her face.

"Mama!" Jamie said flying around the corner. "Where's Dad? I have something cool to show him!"

"Whoa, slow down there little man." Haley said laughing. "Dad's in the car, buddy. You can head out there though."

Brooke laughed as she watched Jamie speed out the doors and around the corner to the car. "So, I am glad we have a minute. There is actually something I have been meaning to ask you."

"Alright, what's that?" Haley asked.

"Well, Julian's film is done, as you probably know. And we wanted to invite you guys to the premier."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, it's next week in Park City, Utah." Brooke said, trailing off. Before Haley could enter her two cents Brooke cut her off, already knowing her concerns. "I know it's far away and next week but we really would love for you all to come. Besides, it might be kind of nice to take a vacation."

Haley nodded. "I'll talk to Nathan." She watched as Brooke's smile grew wider. "Either way, thank you for thinking of us." Haley tightened her purse around her shoulder and headed out the door.

________

Haley crawled into bed and snuggled herself tightly against Nathan's side. "Hi." She said.

"Hey…" Nathan responded, wrapping his arm around her upper waist.

They both sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the silence and each other's company before Haley broke the silence. "So, I promised Brooke I would talk to you about something." Haley said, sitting up from her position and moving her legs to sitting cross-legged next to Nathan. "She invited us to Julian's movie premier next week… in Utah."

"Really? Well I hope you told her yes." He responded.

"You hope I told her… what?" Haley asked confused. "Nathan, it's next week and across the country."

"Hales…" Nathan said sitting up from his position. "We need a vacation. Sure, we didn't know to far in advance and it is far away and probably extremely cold, but come on. Let's take the boy and just be together. Get away from Tree Hill for a while." He laughed at Haley's confused face and leaned forward and pecked her lips. "Besides, I think it would really help you."

Haley closed her eyes and took a deep breath before locking her eyes back on Nathan's. "Okay… okay. I guess we'll go." Nathan laughed and pulled her back down to lay with him and smiled when she wrapped her leg over his. "You're crazy, you know that?" She said.

"Yeah but you love it." Nathan said, smiling down to her.

"I do love it." Haley said, reaching up and placing a kiss on his lips before snuggling her head back on his chest. "We're going to Utah."

"We're going to Utah." Nathan said rubbing soft circles on her arm and waited for sleep to captivate them both.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you everyone who read and reviewed! You're all awesome. I have had some questions on if I was going to be continuing this story after the new episodes air tomorrow. And unfortunately, I will not be. I have LOVED writing this story but I have said from day 1 that I will be wrapping this story up before the new episode. SO that said… this IS my final chapter. I will miss writing this a lot; it's been really fun for me. Thank you all who has read from the beginning and left your input--- I hope I helped with any One Tree Hill separation anxiety!! **

**ENJOY THE NEW EPISODES :) I know I will! Thanks again, guys!!! **

_"The most beautiful people we have known are those who have known defeat, known suffering, known struggle, known loss, and have found their way out of the depths. These persons have an appreciation, sensitivity, and an understanding of life that fills them with compassion, gentleness, and a deep loving concern. Beautiful people do not just happen."  
--- Elisabeth Kubler-Ross_

"Dad, I need help!" Jamie yelled standing at baggage claim attempting to unsuccessfully pick up his suitcase by himself.

"Whoa there buddy." Nathan said running to his side and picking the suitcase up and setting it back on the ground.

"How'd you do that?" Jamie asked.

"I'm just bigger than you bud."

"I wanna have big muscles like you, Dad." Jamie said glancing to his small arms.

Nathan smiled and leaned down to meet Jamie's eyes. "You will when you are older. When I was your age, I was even smaller than you are."

Jamie's eyes lit up. "Really!?"

Nathan laughed and rubbed Jamie's hair. "Yes, really. Now come on, your mom's waiting." Nathan stood back up and grabbed the suitcase with one hand and held onto Jamie with the other and headed out the sliding doors.

__________

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie yelled running through the front door.

"Jimmy Jam!" Brooke said kneeling down and taking Jamie in her arms. "Did you see the snow?"

"Yes! It's so cool!" Jamie said excitedly.

Brooke laughed and stood back up to meet Nathan and Haley. "Hey guys."

"Hey Brooke." Nathan said. "Thanks for letting us all stay in this house." He said looking around the house.

"Of course. Thanks for coming! It means a lot to us to have you guys here." Brooke replied.

"Yeah, thanks Brooke." Haley said finally speaking up.

"You okay, Hales? You look a little pale…" Brooke asked.

"What? Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Would it be okay if I used the bathroom?"

"Of course… your bathroom is the first one on the left downstairs." Brooke said pointing to the stairs.

"Thanks, Brooke." Haley said taking off down the stairs.

"Is she okay?" Brooke asked turning to Nathan.

"Yeah, but I better go check on her. Will you keep an eye on Jamie?"

"No problem." Brooke said as Nathan followed down the stairs.

________

Nathan gently knocked on the bathroom door and opened it slightly; he peeked his head around the door and found Haley kneeling next to the toilet. "Baby…" He said, closing the door behind him and kneeling to her side and lifting up her hair.

"I'm sorry…" Haley said glancing towards Nathan. "I don't think that plane ride did wonders for my morning sickness."

"Don't be sorry, Hales. What can I do to help you?" Nathan asked, gently rubbing his hand up and down Haley's back.

Haley turned her body to face Nathan. She leaned forward and placed her forehead on Nathan's chest and sighed as Nathan's hand found his way to the back of her head and rubbed her hair, placing a small kiss to the top of her head. "You're doing it." She replied.

___________

"Hey, Hales." Brooke said as Nathan and Haley climbed up the stairs. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, sorry about rushing off earlier." Haley replied.

"Oh that's nothing to be sorry for. So, Jamie is playing in the backyard with Skills and Mouth."

"Oh thanks." Nathan replied as Brooke smiled and nodded her head as she headed down the stairs.

"Want to head outside?" Nathan asked turning towards Haley and entwining their fingers.

"Yeah we should." Haley and Nathan walked towards the backdoor and smiled when they saw Jamie laughing as a snowball was thrown directly into his face. The young couple laughed and Nathan reached to open the door. "Wait." Haley said, stilling his hand and bringing it up to her lips and placed a small kiss on his gold band. She wrapped her arms tightly around his torso and breathed in his scent.

"Hales?" Nathan asked, rubbing her back gently with his hands. "What's wrong?" He asked again.

"Hold me." She mumbled into his shirt.

Nathan slowly walked them to the counter and he lifted her to sit on top of the counter and her hands immediately found their way around his neck again as she buried her face into it, her legs reaching out and wrapping around his knees and pulling him closer. Nathan soon felt a tear running down his neck and he released his grip and forced Haley to look at him. He wiped the small tears that sat on her cheeks and gently kissed her forehead.

"Stupid hormones." Haley said.

"Is this hormones?" Nathan asked searching her eyes.

Haley ran her small hands down Nathan's chest and grabbed his shirt in her hands, pulling him towards her and wrapping her hands around his back and resting her chin on his shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"For what?" Nathan asked tightening his grip around her waist.

"For being mine. For holding me when I need it, wiping my tears, not giving up on me, everything…"

Nathan gently kissed the soft skin on her neck. "I love you."

Haley pulled back and softly rubbed his cheekbones with her thumbs before reaching in and giving him a kiss. "I love you, too." She whispered against his lips.

"You two know we're eating on that counter tonight, right?" Brooke asked as her and Julian rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"Sorry, Brooke…" Haley said, a blush overcoming her face as she moved Nathan aside and hopped off the counter.

"If it was anyone but tutor girl and boy…" Brooke said through a smile. "You two make the rest of us look so lame." She said wrapping her hand around Julian's. "We're heading outside to join the party, you two coming?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Haley said grabbing Nathan's hand and pulling him towards the door behind Brooke and Julian.

Julian slid open the door and the foursome made their way outside. Almost immediately a snowball flew and slammed into Julian's face. Brooke gasped and then started laughing as Julian wiped the snow off his face. He gathered the snow into his hand and seemingly turned around and wiped it into Brooke's face. Haley laughed at this. Nathan glanced to Haley and smiled. "What?" She asked through her laugh.

"Nothing, I just haven't heard you laugh, like actually laugh in a long time… I like it." He replied. Haley gathered some snow in her hands behind her back and leaned forward to kiss Nathan but before her lips met his she brought her hand to his face and rubbed the snow to his mouth, letting another laugh rip. Nathan gasped and grabbed her waist.

"Nathan! NO! Let me go!" Haley screamed as Nathan leaned in and landed a kiss onto her lips with his snow-covered mouth. "Oh man that's cold!!" Haley shrieked.

"Hmm, that was a wet one!" Nathan said with a smile as Haley took off running towards the rest of the group who were also enjoying flying snowballs. Nathan rushed behind her and grabbed more snow in his hand before finding his son and landing the snowball to his head.

"Oh man, Dad!" Jamie yelled.

Nathan laughed and tackled Jamie to the ground, loving the small laugh that was escaping Jamie's mouth. Haley made her way over and grabbed some snow, leaning down and rubbing it soothingly through Jamie's hair. "How do you like the snow now, buddy?" Haley said smiling.

Jamie laughed and opened his eyes. "I still love it!" He replied.

Nathan and Haley laughed and looked towards each other. Nathan smiled when he immediately knew what Haley was about to do. She reached down and started tickling Jamie as bounds of laughs escaped his mouth.

"Mom!!" Jamie said between laughs. "Dad, help me!" Eventually Haley pulled back her hands back and leaned forward, rubbing her nose softly against Jamie's. "I love you." She whispered.

"Love you too, Mama." Jamie replied.

__________

Nathan lay on the couch, his arm resting behind his head as he flipped through the channels. Haley turned the corner and smiled when her eyes spotted Nathan. She made her way towards the couch and laid her small body on top of Nathan's, laying her head on his chest as she watched the channel he had decided on. She smiled when his hand moved to her back and rubbed it softly. "What are you watching?" She asked with a laugh.

"I'm not really sure, actually." Nathan said, reaching for the remote and switching off the TV. "Is Jamie asleep?"

"Yeah, he was exhausted."

"I bet he was."

Haley switched her heads position and rested her chin on Nathan's chest, looking up into his blue eyes. "Today was fun." She smiled

Nathan tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and smiled back. "Yeah, it was." He leaned down and pecked his lips to Haley's. "How's our baby doing?" He asked, gesturing to her stomach.

"Baby is doing good." She said rolling off Nathan and falling to his side as his hands came to rest on her stomach.

"When are we going to tell everyone? You'll probably start to show pretty soon." He asked searching her eyes.

Haley took a deep breath. "Yeah, I know. I have been thinking about that lately. What do you think?"

"Well," Nathan said, wrapping his arm around Haley's shoulder and pulling her closer. "I think we should start thinking about telling Jamie. He deserves to know first."

He felt Haley nod her head. "We'll do it tomorrow." Haley said, lifting her head to meet Nathan's eyes.

"Sounds good, baby." He replied as she snuggled her head into his neck and kissed his skin that sat there. "Love you." She mumbled.

"I love you." He replied as his eyes gently fell shut.

_________

"Wow, something smells good." Nathan said entering the kitchen where Haley and Brooke were cooking breakfast. He walked over to Haley and gave her a small kiss before opening the fridge and pulling out a water bottle.

"Well, It better smell good. I have spent almost all morning on this damn breakfast." Brooke said as she flipped over a pancake. "Today needs to be perfect, Julian is getting nervous for the premier tonight. I figured a nice breakfast would maybe help."

"He'll love it, Brooke." Haley replied.

Nathan walked behind Haley and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Jamie is downstairs getting dressed. Do you want to…" He whispered into her ear.

Haley took a deep breath. "Yeah, let's do it." She set down her cup of coffee and turned to Brooke. "Hey Brooke, we'll be right back. Are you good?"

"Yeah sure. You two get to go make out while I am stuck making greasy bacon."

Haley laughed. "We are just going to talk to Jamie, I'll be back up to help you with the bacon." Nathan and Haley headed down the stairs and carefully opened Jamie's bedroom door. "Hey Buddy." Haley said sitting next to Jamie as he tied his shoes. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good." Jamie replied and Nathan sat down on the other side of Jamie.

"Your mom and I have something we'd like to tell you, Jam." Nathan said.

Jamie finished his shoes and looked up to Nathan. "What?"

Haley grabbed Jamie and pulled him onto her lap. "Well, buddy. How would you like to be a big brother?" Haley said, cranking her neck to look towards her son's face.

Nathan smiled as he watched Jamie's eyes light up as the realization took place. "Really?" Jamie asked.

"You're going to have a little brother or sister," Nathan said.

Jamie looked up to Haley and Haley confirmed it by nodding her head. "That's so cool!" Jamie excitedly said as Haley's arms wrapped around his stomach and placed a kiss on his cheek. "When??" He asked.

Haley laughed. "We have to wait eight months buddy."

"That's so far away." Jamie said with a pout.

"It goes by fast though." Nathan said. "And I am going to need your help helping your mom, okay? Can you handle that?" Nathan reached over and ran his hand through Jamie's hair.

"Okay!" Jamie said through a smile. "I got to go tell Skills I am going to be a brother!" Jamie said hopping off the bed.

"Wait, Jamie, wait." Haley said, stopping Jamie in his tracks. "Let us tell Skills alright? No one else knows yet, you are the only one, buddy. So can we keep this our secret?" Haley asked.

"Okay…" Jamie said with a pout.

"I promise we'll tell everyone soon, alright? Hang in there bud." Nathan said as Jamie nodded and opened the door and ran up the stairs. Nathan sat closer to Haley and wrapped his arms around her. "That went well." He whispered.

"Yeah it went great." She said looking up to him with watery eyes.

"Hales, what's wrong?" Nathan asked searching her eyes.

"I'm happy." She replied, watching Nathan's smile grow across his face. "I'm happy." She repeated as her lips met Nathan's. Nathan soon laid her against the bed and deepened the kiss. Haley gladly accepted before remembering her promise to Brooke. "Oh shoot, I have to go help Brooke with the bacon."

Nathan groaned and pulled her back to him. "Babe, Brooke will be fine." Nathan said as he leaned in for another kiss.

Haley put her hand on his mouth and stopped him. "I'm sorry, do you want this house to burn down? Being in two fires in the last month really is to much for me." Haley said with a smile.

Nathan rubbed his hand through Haley's hair. "Don't say that."

"I'm sorry… too soon." Haley said as she placed her lips back on Nathan's. "I love you. I'll be upstairs." She slipped from underneath him and slipped out the door.

__________

"Wow…" Nathan said as Haley came out of the bathroom, dressed and ready for the movie premier. "You look beautiful." He said as he grabbed her waist and gently kissed her lips.

"Not so bad yourself," Haley replied against Nathan's lips. She pulled down and grabbed Nathan's tie and straightened it. "We should probably grab Jamie and head upstairs, everyone is waiting."

Nathan nodded his head and grabbed Haley's hand and led her out the door and up the stairs.

"There's the old married couple." Brooke said as Nathan and Haley approached the top of the stairs. "Everyone ready?" Brooke asked looking around the room to the rest of the gang. Everyone swiftly turned towards the door and starting walking towards it.

"Wait." Haley said, stopping everyone in their tracks to look towards Haley. Nathan glanced down to Haley, confused on what she was up to. Haley locked her eyes with his; silently telling him what she was about to do. "Since you are all here, Nathan and I have some news to share." Nathan smiled and grabbed Haley's hand, urging her to continue.

"Haley…" Brooke said.

"Nathan and I are expecting baby number 2." Haley said biting her bottom lip nervously.

"I'm going to be a big brother!!" Jamie yelled out to the group as Nathan laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Haley!!" Brooke said rushing towards Haley and grabbing her in her arms. "That's so great!!"

"Thanks, Brooke." Haley smiled. After everyone else's congratulations and excitement, the group finally made it out the door. Nathan started walking off but Haley quickly grabbed his hand and brought him back to her. "Was that okay?" she asked.

"It was perfect, Hales." He said leaning down for a kiss. "It's good everyone knows."

"Good." Haley smiled. "Let's go."

__________

"The movie was great, Julian." Haley said approaching him at the bar. The group had gotten together after the movie premier for drinks. "Can I get a water, please?" She asked the bartender. "How do you feel?" She asked turning her attention back to Julian.

"It's a relief to have it over with," Julian replied. "By the way, congratulations on the new baby. That's really great."

"Thanks." Haley turned around and smiled as she watched Nathan walk towards her. "Hi." She said when he was in close enough distance.

"You ready to head back?" He asked, leaning down to softly kiss her.

"Yeah, I am getting pretty tired." Haley turned and grabbed her purse and back to Julian. "Great job, again."

"Yeah man, congratulations." Nathan said shaking Julian's hand. He turned to help Haley slip on her coat before entwining their hands and walking together out the door.

___________

"Warm enough?" Nathan asked. He and Haley were sitting out on the balcony. Haley cupped a warm hot chocolate in her hands, her head placed on Nathan's shoulder and her legs wrapped over Nathan's as he ran his hands up and down her blanket covered legs.

"Yeah, I'm good." Haley replied, bringing the cup up to her lips and taking a small taste. "This was fun."

"Yeah, it was. Are you glad we came?"

"It's just what I needed." She leaned up and softly placed her lips to his. "Thank you for knowing that and making me come." Haley smiled.

Nathan returned his smirk and gently kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling tonight?"

"You know," Haley started, taking a deep breath, "This weekend for the first time since my mom died, I felt like everything will finally be okay again." She watched as Nathan's smirk blew into a full smile. "I have you to thank for that."

"You did it all yourself, baby."

"Remember when you told me how strong I was? That I was the strongest person you knew?" Nathan nodded his head and she continued. "That's all because of you. You make me strong." She smiled as Nathan leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against his and she immediately deepened it. "I love you." She mumbled into his lips.

"I love you too, God Haley, I love you." Pulling her into a searing kiss. Haley placed her hot chocolate on the table to her side and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She moved from her seat and made her way to Nathan's lap, softly straddling his lap. She slowly pulled away and sighed as Nathan's lips kissed her forehead. She slanted her body downwards and buried her face into Nathan's neck and kissed the skin there.

"Everything is going to be good again, huh?" She asked.

Nathan tightened his grip around her back and kissed the top of her head. "Everything is going to be perfect."


End file.
